Une mission de fous
by Superheroe
Summary: Nouvelle mission pour le trio de Portland Road. Dans un hôpital psychiatrique! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite (co-écrit avec L'Anonymous, qui est une experte en matière d'hôpital psy) TERMINEE !
1. Chapter 1

Mini-Fic Lockwood&amp;Co

**Petite note d'auteurs dés ce premier chapitre. Cette fic est écrite à deux avec une amie qui de léger trouble mentaux ... La plupart des scènes de folies qui suivrons au long de la fic décriront ce que je vis au quotidien avec elle. Premier chapitre écrit avec une tortues ninja à grand renfort de pokémon et de musique Disney.**

PDV Lucy

Aujourd'hui on avait une mission. Et sûrement la pire d'entre toute. Parce qu'au début, on faisait tout capoter mais au moins, ce n'était pas bien dangereux. Là, c'est différent. Rien qu'en s'approchant du lieu on risquait de mourir. Oui, la vraie mort. Ces fantômes sont tellement puissants qu'ils peuvent jeter votre voiture dans le fossé ou la dévier vers un arbre sans aucun effort. Depuis un certain temps, on commençait à faire appel à nous pour des cas les plus dangereux et quelques fois, si ce n'était pas mon gagne-pain, j'aurais directement refusé. Parce que je suis trop jeune pour mourir et je tiens quand même un peu à ma vie et à celle de Lockwood…

Bref, Georges avait une fois de plus fait des recherches (pour changer un peu) et les dangers de cette mission n'avaient pas diminués. Au contraire même, elle frôlait l'enfer. Ou la folie, pour être plus exact. Ça se passe dans un hôpital psychiatrique, déjà normalement ce n'est pas la joie. Donc quand tous les patients sont morts et les lieux abandonnés, je vous laisse imaginer l'ambiance que ça peut mettre quand on arrive à trois armés jusqu'aux dents. Et c'est sans mauvais jeux de mots (noté l'ironie) que je pensais qu'en ce matin de décembre, Lockwood était devenu assez fou pour nous entraîner dans ce guêpier.

\- Anthony Lockwood ! M'écriais-je en colère.

\- Présent. Répondis celui-ci calmement.

\- Rappelle-moi POURQUOI tu as accepté cette mission suicide ?! Tu es totalement inconscient ou ça se passe comment là-haut ?

\- Peut-être bien que je suis un peu fou sur les bords.

\- Et tu veux y aller pour te sentir chez toi avec tous tes petits copains fêlés ?

\- Dixit la fille qui a récupéré le collier d'un fantôme.

\- T'étais pas obligé de me rappeler ça… Dis-je tristement.

Je crois les bras et me tasse au fond de ma chaise. Lockwood pousse un soupir et se lève de la sienne pour se poster devant moi. Je lui lance un regard mauvais et il me rend un sourire narquois.

\- Tu ne vas pas bouder j'espère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, le fou.

\- Je connais un moyen de te faire rire. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi à pas de loups.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et me leva pour fuir mais il m'attrapa par les hanches et commença à me chatouiller. Je poussai un son entre le rire et le cri avant de me jeter sur lui et de l'attaquer à mon tour. S'en suivi une longue bataille que j'ai gagné même si Lockwood vous affirmera le contraire. Et comme à chaque fois que j'étais ''trop'' proche de lui, j'étais envahis par une colonie de papillon dans le ventre. Je me giflai mentalement. C'est un collègue, hors de question que je sois amoureuse de lui et je décidai d'ignorer une petite voix qui criait dans mon fort intérieur que c'était déjà trop tard. Nous étions plus ou moins dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Georges est entré dans la bibliothèque et on s'est écarté vite fait bien fait et je me suis senti rougir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Quoique nan, en fait je veux pas savoir, vos trucs d'amoureux me dégoûte. Dit Georges.

\- Heu… Non, nous… Hum… Balbutiais-je.

\- On n'est pas amoureux. Trancha Anthony.

J'avoue que j'ai dû faire la même tête qu'un poisson hors de son bocal mais ce qu'a répondus Lockwood m'a fait l'effet d'une claque. Et Georges l'a remarqué.

\- Ca va Lucy ? Désolé de vous avoir coupé, tu m'en veux ? Me demanda Georges.

\- La ferme Cubbins, occupes-toi plutôt de tes vieux papiers ! Et j'espère que t'as trouvé quelque chose. M'exclamais-je.

\- Bah oui ! Moi je ne passe pas mon temps à faire je ne sais quoi avec mon amoureux. Répliqua-t-il.

\- On n'est pas amoureux ! Mais t'es vraiment bouché ! Criais-je en me rapprochant de son visage gras, prête à frapper.

\- Oh Hé ! On se calme ! Intervint Lockwood. Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu as trouvé sur l'hôpital psychiatrique Georges, à la place d'embêter Lucy.

\- L'hôpital St René, ouvert dans les années 1780, a accueilli environ un millier de "patients". Je vous annonce qu'à l'époque les thérapies c'était autre chose que maintenant et ces barbaries auraient tués plus de la moitié des patients. L'hôpital a subit une tentative de rénovation dans les années 2000, mais les ouvriers en ont tellement bavés avec les fantômes qu'ils ont abandonné les lieux en plein travaux, avec échafaudages, outils et tout le bazar.

\- Comment se manifeste ces fantômes ?

\- Claquements de portes, des outils qui se déplacent, les trucs banals quoi. Des types un et deux mais en masses. Certains parlent même d'un type trois, mais ça je n'y crois pas. Ça doit juste être un type deux un peu énervé.

\- Tu ne veux pas y croire parce que t'as la frousse, trouillard. Dit Lockwood.

Et j'éclatai de rire.

PDV LOCKWOOD

J'étais heureux d'avoir fait rire deux fois MA Lucy, surtout qu'en ce moment elle est plutôt inquiète par rapport toutes ces missions. Nous étions en train de préparer nos sacs pour demain quand Lucy me demanda si je n'avais pas un peu de limaille de fer à lui donné.

\- Peut-être. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

\- S'il te plaît. Insista-t-elle.

\- Viens le chercher.

Je saisis le pot et leva mon bras pour qu'il soit hors de sa portée et lui lança un sourire. Elle roula des yeux et s'approcha de moi. Elle essaya de l'attraper en sautant mais il était bien trop haut ce qui me fit rire. Elle prit un air vexé et j'essayai de réprimé mes éclats de rire. Elle se colla presque à moi, se mit sur la pointe des pieds tira sur mon bras de toute ses forces, se pendant presque dessus mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce et en profita pour passer mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle soupira.

\- Tu me saoules ! Arrête de tout le temps m'embêter et te moquer de moi !

Et elle s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise en croisant ses bras, dos à moi. Je la suivis et lui fourra le pot de limaille dans les mains.

\- T'es trop mignonne quand tu boudes. Lui dis-je en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue.

Je sortis de la pièce pendant qu'elle bougonnait pour masquer mon sourire niais qui s'étalait sur mon visage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmeline (RainGoldButterfly): Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme vous allez le constater ce chapitre à été écrit alors que nous étions dans une phase psychologique étrange XD Donc j'espère que vous nous pardonnerez les jeux de mots et les blagues débiles qui s'en suivent. Bonne lecture !**

**(Ce chapitre a été écrit par un panda fou et un canard laqué !) Paye ton intro de gue-din (hommage à LinksTheSun et ses points cultures) **

**Laetitia (L'Anonymous) : Mais arrête toi tu vas leur faire peur ! On n'est pas des folles non plus ! Quoique …**

**Bref Bonne Lecture ! **

Mini Fic Lockwood&amp;Co Partie 2

**PDV Lucy**

On partit tôt dans cet hôpital psychiatrique, puisque c'est l'hiver et qu'à dix-sept le soleil a disparu. Le brouillard était là et rendait l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale que d'habitude. Et Georges râlait déjà de passer une nuit d'hiver dans un lieu non chauffé. Il avait neigé la veille et un épais manteau blanc recouvrait les rues de Londres, ralentissant notre progression (il faut savoir que nos sacs d'équipement pèsent pas mal). Nous marchions le plus vite que nous pouvions, ce qui m'empêcha de voir cette plaque de verglas. Je glissai dessus et vu la neige se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mon nez n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la poudreuse quand je sentis une force sur mon ventre qui me tira vers l'arrière. Lockwood m'avait rattrapé juste à temps et le destin voulu que je me retrouvai collée contre lui. Je reculai en rougissant d'une couleur rouge ketchup et bredouilla un vague remercîment. Mais il ne me laissa pas m'échapper si facilement puisqu'il garda sa main fermement serrée sur la mienne ce qui me fit rougir encore plus si c'était possible. Lockwood eut l'air surpris par ma réaction mais haussa les épaules et se remit en route, m'entraînant à sa suite. Et Georges avait encore une fois tout vu.

\- Dis Lucy, pourquoi tu as la même couleur qu'un concentré de tomate ? Demanda Georges avec un de ses sourires qui annonce une idée derrière la tête.

\- Et toi je te demande pourquoi t'es con ? Répondit-elle exaspéré.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle devient sauvage quand il s'agit de son amoureux, la tigresse ! Hé Lockwood, t'aurais pas des griffures dans le dos ?

\- Non Georges, mais toi par contre tu ferais mieux de bouger ta graisse avant que Lucy ne t'agresse**. (Les auteurs : Vous nous excuserez de ce jeu de mot pourri, mais on devait le placer.)**

\- C'est pas de la graisse, monsieur, c'est du muscle au repos. Mais c'est que t'es violent toi aussi ! Comme une panthère ! Vous faites un beau couple de félins !

\- Et toi t'es le gardien du zoo ? Cingla Lockwood.

\- Non, je ne veux pas assisté à vos ébats. Se défendit Georges.

\- Etant donné que tu n'y connais rien tu ne le remarqueras même pas. Répliquai-je.

\- Donc tu avoues qu'il y en aurait. Dit Georges.

\- Personnellement ça ne me dérangerait pas. Mais dis-moi Georges, pourquoi tu fais une fixation là-dessus ? Tu es jaloux ? Demanda malicieusement Anthony.

\- Moi jaloux ? Pas du tout, tu délires là ! Mais toi mon cher Lockwood, tu viens de te cramer tout seul et d'avouer que tu es amoureux de Lucy.

\- Et alors ? J'ai jamais défendu le contraire, sauf pour que tu nous fiche la paix.

Et sur ce, il lâcha ma main et accéléra le pas en nous laissant, Georges et moi complètement éberlués.

\- Lucy, je rêve ou il vient de dire qu'il t'aimait ?

\- J'en sais rien Georges, mais si c'est vrai…

\- Tu es la fille la plus heureuse du monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La ferme Cubbins. Lui dis-je accompagner d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Le panneau décrépit, perdus dans les mauvaises herbes qui envahissaient toute la place disponible indiquait ''Hôpital Psychiatrique St René'' taillé dans la pierre à moitié cassé. Le brouillard s'était intensifié depuis qu'on s'était rapproché et maintenant on ne pouvait pas voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Nous nous trouvions devant la façade à attendre le promoteur qui nous avait appelés, ce qui nous laissa le temps d'admirer ce merveilleux paysage qui ne donne qu'une envie : fuir. Le reste de crépis sur les murs qui tombaient en morceau était moisi à cause l'humidité, les échafaudages menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment et l'odeur y était affreuse, ça sentait la pourriture, la décomposition. Le promoteur, un homme à l'apparence ignoble, arriva enfin. Il était grand, très mince, la peau blanche presque translucide, le visage fermé et marqué par les années. Ce vieil homme chauve était habillé d'un costume bon marché défraîchit et il se déplaçait avec flegme, comme s'il était lassé de tout. Son visage et son allure faisaient penser à une chauve-souris et son air absent tranchait avec l'ambiance sordide des lieux. Il s'adressa à Lockwood d'une voix morne.

**PDV Lockwood**

\- Vous voilà enfin. Je croyais être débarrassé de ces fantômes plus rapidement que cela. Annonça-t-il platement.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr. Flitwick. Je me présente, Anthony Lockwood et voici mes…

J'eus un moment de flottement, la conversation dans la rue et ce qu'elle impliquait encore présente dans mon esprit.

\- Mes associés, Georges Cubbins et Lucy Carlyle.

\- Peu m'importe tant que vous vous mettiez au travail.

J'avais tout le mal du monde à garder cet air décontracté voir insolent que je prenais à chaque fois que nous rencontrions un client. Luce m'avait dit que ça me donnait un certain charme. Mais cet homme m'agaçait au plus haut point et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de retournait à la maison et m'expliquer avec cette dernière. Je me repris mentalement ''Pense professionnel et laisse te côtés tes émotions et tes sentiments.''

\- Peut-on vous demandé en quoi consiste précisément ces apparitions ? Au téléphone vous étiez plutôt vague.

\- Vous plaisantez, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce bâtiment et ne le ferais jamais. Un ancien ouvrier vous attends pour vous faire visitez les lieux. Dépêchez-vous d'éradiquer ces fantômes.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Lucy qui avait l'air totalement ébahis par l'intervention de cet homme et Georges qui bougonnait des injures à l'intention de ce dernier. Je soupirai et on s'approcha du perron pour voir qu'effectivement un homme mal à l'aise nous attendait. Il avait l'air de vouloir partir d'ici au plus vite et franchement, ça se comprenait parce que je ne suis pas un trouillard mais même le manoir Combe Carey aurait fait figure de maison de poupée à côté de cet hôpital. Les vitres étaient tous brisées, le lierre serpentait à foison autour des morceaux de murs manquant, et le chiendent sortait par tous les interstices que créaient les dalles défoncées de l'allée. En levant la tête vers le premier étage on pouvait apercevoir des barreaux aux fenêtres, probablement pour empêcher les suicides ou les fugues. En m'attardant sur une des fenêtres, j'aurais juré avoir vu une ombre derrière celle-ci.

\- Bonjour, merci de nous faire la visite. Dis-je à l'homme.

\- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, avec nous vous ne craignez rien on a tout le matériel de défense. Ajouta Lucy avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle m'impressionna sur ce coup. Elle qui d'habitude préfère écouter en silence, avait pris les devants pour rassurer notre guide commis d'office. Vous comprenez pourquoi c'est dure de travailler avec elle sans en tomber amoureux ? Elle trouve toujours le moyen de vous impressionner même après huit mois de vie commune. L'homme parut se détendre un peu, nous bredouilla un bonjour et partis dans le bâtiment avec nous sur les talons.

A peine passé l'entrée n'importe qui aurait pu deviner que l'endroit regorgeait de Visiteurs. Le vieillard qui nous servait de guide nous entraîna vers la partie la moins détruite du bâtiment.

Il nous fit rentrer dans une pièce assez grande et en bon état compte tenu du reste des lieux.

_C'était la salle de repos des ouvriers, nous expliqua l'homme, c'est la pièce la mieux entretenue et il y a suffisamment de fer pour repousser n'importe quel fantôme. C'est aussi la seule pièce où il y a l'électricité.

_Bien, on fera de cette pièce notre pièce de replis pour entreposez le gros matériel et venir faire des pauses, dis-je à notre guide, où se concentre l'activité psychique principalement ?

_ Au deuxième et troisième étage ainsi que sur le toit.

_Le toit ? demanda George incrédule.

_Oui c'est là qu'il y a eu la tuerie des gardiens. Une nuit, les patients les moins timbrés du complexe décidèrent de s'enfuir. Ils passèrent par le toit et poussèrent les gardiens qui surveillaient l'extérieur de la propriété. Avant que le chantier ferme, plusieurs ouvriers sont morts en allant effectuer des réparations. On pense que ce sont les fantômes des gardiens qui recréaient leur meurtre.

\- Charmante histoire… commentais-je.

\- Et ce n'est pas la pire.

\- Je préférerais ne même pas savoir.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous le sachiez. Parce qu'il faut se méfier de La Meurtrière de la salle Sanglante. C'est ce fantôme qui ''contrôle'' tous les autres.

\- La Meurtrière de la salle Sanglante… C'est joyeux ça aussi. Rajouta Lucy.

\- Suivez-moi je vais vous montrez la salle et je vous raconterais directement là-bas.

L'homme nous entraîna dans des couloirs sombres et poussiéreux avec des outils ou des anciens mobiliers qui traînaient jusqu'au troisième étage. Arrivé devant la salle sanglant il nous montra une porte en fer qui s'ouvrait sur une salle

L'homme nous entraîna dans des couloirs sombres et poussiéreux avec des outils ou des anciens mobiliers qui traînaient jusqu'au troisième étage. Arrivé devant la salle Sanglante il nous montra une porte en fer qui s'ouvrait sur une salle dont le pan de mur écroulé donnait sur le vide. Il y avait des instruments plus étranges les uns que les autres dont on ne pouvait qu'imaginer les horreurs qu'ils ont pu commettre. Le lit était en fer d'où pendait des sangles, une commode en lambeaux gisait dans un coin et des de larges traînées sombres incrustaient un peu partout sur le sol et sur les murs faisait penser à du sang. Certaines formaient même des traces de doigts et de mains ce qui me donna la chair de poule. Mais le pire de tout était les dessins d'enfant à a craie sur le sol.

\- Au départ c'était juste une enfant de mineur sans de problème spécial. Mais elle s'ennuyait, alors elle s'est inventée un ami imaginaire. Mais ses parents, aveuglés par leurs croyances, ont décidé de l'envoyer ici. Et cette pauvre gamine a grandi dans cette salle, en subissant les traitements des ''médecins'' qui se révèlent en fait être d'expériences et de tortures. Elle a sûrement dû aussi subir des violes des autres internés… Au fil des années elle a fini par réellement devenir folle, comme on peut voir sur ces dessins. Au départ ils sont innocents et ils deviennent de plus en plus sombres. A la fin elle, avec le peu de bon sens qui lui restait, elle a choisi de se suicider en se tranchant le jugulaire avec un de ces instruments. Conta-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur George et Lucy. Le premier était devenu aussi blanc que s'il s'était roulé dans la farine et Luce… Elle tremblait comme une feuille et elle était encore plus pâle que George.  
J'interdis qui que ce soit de dire que c'est le maillon faible. Mais c'est une fille et son talent très particulier la rend encore plus sensible. Pris d'un excès de tendresse je m'approchai d'elle et la pris délicatement dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Je lui chuchotai des mots réconfortants et elle me laissa faire, même si je voyais dans son regard les multiples questions qu'elle se posait. Et sa peur à l'état pur. Ce qui était normal puisque le soleil n'était pas encore couché et n'importe qui aurait pu sentir l'aura maléfique qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Elle finit par soupirer et s'éloigner de moi.  
Le guide s'approcha de moi et m'entraîna à part.

\- Cette pauvre petite détestait tous ceux qui avaient droit à ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- L'amour. On raconte même qu'à l'âge de douze ans, pour son seconde meurtre, elle enleva les yeux à une de ses camarades avec une petite cuillère durant un repas parce qu'elle avait avoué être en couple avec un garçon.

\- Wow. Répondis-je choqué.

\- Et ce fantôme à apparemment garder cette rancœur vis-à-vis des amoureux. Et même de ceux qui aiment simplement leurs parents. Mais bref, il y a cinq ans, une des équipes de l'agence Rotwell était venue faire le "ménage" comme vous et deux de ces agents étaient amoureux. Il semblerait que la Meurtrière ai rendu fous ces amoureux en leurs faisant croire à l'un que l'autre était en danger et les aurait jeté dans le vide.

\- Merci de nous prévenir, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant.

\- Je vois bien ce qu'il y a entre vous et cette demoiselle et je n'aimerais pas que des jeunes comme vous meurent.

\- Je vais l'éloigner le plus possible de cette pièce, je dois la protéger.

**PDV Lucy**

Après avoir ''visité'' le bâtiment (sérieusement, des profs fous ? C'est n'importe quoi cet endroit !). On finit par retourner dans la pièce de sécurité.

\- Bien, mon travail s'arrête ici. Je vous ai installé un téléphone au cas où, n'hésitez pas à appeler en cas de problème. Et n'oubliez pas mon avertissement Mr. Lockwood. Dit notre guide.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Dit-on en chœurs.

Et notre guide partis.

\- Bien, voilà le plan. Nous commencerons par équipes les deux premiers étages pour gagner du temps mais pour le troisième on se séparera. George et Lucy vous vous occuperez des chambres pendant que j'irai dans la salle Sanglante. Annonça Lockwood.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu vas t'occuper seul de la pièce la plus dangereuse ? Demandais-je.

\- Parce qu'au vu de ta réaction, il est impensable que tu y retournes.

\- Et c'est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas seul !

\- C'est moi le chef donc JE décide ! Et je décide que tu ne te mettras pas en danger à cause de tes émotions !

\- Mes émotions ?! C'est toi qui parles ?! Tu te moques de moi ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé dans la rue et dans la salle sanglante ?!

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, ça ne voulait rien dire !

Ces quelques petits mots m'ont fait plus mal que n'importe quels fantômes, m'ont déchiré le cœur.

\- Très bien. Va donc te faire tuer si t'en as envie. Dis-je froidement.

Je tournai les talons pour aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur. J'entendis George parler à Lockwood.

\- C'était quoi ça ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- La vérité, tout ça ne voulait rien dire.

\- LOCKWOOD ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on vit ensemble je te connais et TU. ES. AMOUREUX. DE. LUCY. Ca crève les yeux ! Alors n'essaie pas de me mentir ça marche pas ! Maintenant dis moi ton problème !

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Lockwood mais d'après la réaction de George, ça devait être compliqué.

\- Ah ouais... T'as raison de faire ça. Compte sur moi pour veiller sur elle.

Quoi ?! Veillez sur moi ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que Lockwood, est ... Amoureux de ... de moi ?

**TADAAAA fin du deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Croyez ça a été le terrain de grand débat entre Laetitia et moi mais voila enfin postez ! Ce chapitre est assez long mais tous ne le seront pas autant, tout comme nous ne posterons pas régulièrement, trop de contraintes pour avoir un horaire. Voilà surtout n'hésitez pas a reviewez et à la prochaines ! (PS : on fait ce qu'on peut mais des fautes d'orthographes et de frappes peuvent quand même apparaître. Désolées ! ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteurs : Voilà notre tant attendu -ou pas- troisième chapitre ! Il est long, il est bizarre et on a mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Mais il est là ! Vous pouvez l'écouter avec les musiques Santiano pour le marin et Baby can I hold you pour le slow (oui on vient de faire des spoilers). Il y a encore des jeux de mots pourris (on va pas se refaire, hein) et on a clashé George plus d'une fois (miskine c'est une victime XD) Certains fantômes sont inspirés de nos profs, hommage à eux (c'est ceux qu'on préfère lol). En gros, on est toujours aussi folle. Chapitre écrit par : un panda, un canard laqué, une tortue, un pigeon, un lapin de pâques, une psychopathe (Oh tien, c'est moi ! Laetitia), des fous rires et des bonnes vieilles musiques tout aussi nuls que débiles ! (Comme nous quoi …) Hésitez pas à reviewer on va pas vous manger (quoique … Laetitia en serais capable XD)  
PDV Lucy**

Après m'être plus ou moins calmée, je rentrai à nouveau dans la pièce de repos. Je jetais un regard interrogateur à George qui secoua la tête. Je le connais, pas la peine d'insister il ne m'en dira pas plus. Je reportai alors mon regard vers Lockwood. Au même moment il leva les yeux vers moi mais les rebaissa aussitôt, une attitude étrange venant de lui parce que d'habitude, niveau narcissisme et assurance il battait tous les records. J'haussais les épaules et jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Six heures … La nuit était presque totalement tombée, et le brouillard s'était intensifié. De l'extérieur on ne voyait plus que la lumière du lampadaire anti-fantômes qui allait et venait comme un phare guide les bateaux.

_ Il est presque l'heure. Allons sonner les cloches de ces fantômes. Dis-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ - Tu te crois à Pâques ? Cingla George.

_Bah quoi ? T'aime pas les lapins ?

Lockwood coupa court à notre discussion en nous ordonnant de prendre nos affaires et je lui obéis à contrecœur. On commença par une des salles de « détente » des patients du premier étage. Un rapide coup d'œil à la lampe torche nous permis de voir que appart des outils et des gravats il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

J'entendis soudain la voix rocailleuse d'un homme. Elle répétait inlassablement des séries de trois mots "Volé... Bateau... Margot..." "Mer... Ramené... Lingot..." Ou encore "San Francisco... Trois-mâts... Volé …

**PDV Lockwood**

Lucy nous dit qu'elle entendait un homme et nous indiqua que ça venait de la droite. Je chercha en redoublant de concentration et vu tout aussi soudainement un vieil homme apparaître derrière l'un des tas de pierres. L'homme avait un costume de marin qui semblait venir de l'époque de construction de l'hôpital : chaussettes hautes, pantalon brun usé, chemise et gilet en cuir, sabre de la marine à la ceinture et mousquet au dos. Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas mort dans cette tenue mais quelque fois les militaires ont tellement eu l'impression d'être plus utiles dans leur uniforme qu'il reviennent de l'au delà dans leur tenue de travail. L'apparition était tellement forte que je pouvais distingué ses mains calleuses et ses rides, ainsi que sa postures rigide. Cet homme inspirait la détresse, il semblait complètement brisé et perdu. Il est probablement devenu fou après la perte d'un être cher.

Lucy me jeta un regard :

_Il dit des séries des mots en rapport avec la marine et d'une certaine Margot.

_Ca correspond avec ce que je vois. Un officier de la marine Marchande du 18eme.

_Tu crois qu'il est mort comment ? demanda George.

_Il est devenue fou de chagrin après avoir perdu quelqu'un. Il a du mourir d'épuisement. Diagnostiqua Lucy. Je peux ressentir son désespoir.

Et ça m'a toujours fait peur ça. Que Lucy puisse lire les émotions des fantômes. Si elle le ressent, ça peut l'affecter. Par exemple si un fantôme est en colère elle devient irritable. Et je suis toujours terrifié à l'idée qu'un fantôme réussisse à lui passer tous ses sentiments et que ça se retourne contre nous. D'ailleurs ça n'avait pas été loin de la fin avec l'affaire Annie Ward dans le manoir de Combe Carey.

Un mouvement du côté du fantôme me sorti de mes pensées.

Il fonça sur Lucy avec son sabre d'ectoplasme (comme tout le reste de sa personne) qu'elle fit disparaître d'un coup de rapière. Il s'énerva et changea de cible pour fondre sur moi. Il me lança du plasma que j'esquivai et qui finit sa course à quelques centimètres de George. Lucy réagit plus rapidement et sorti une bombe de sel de son sac pour la jeter d'un geste précis sur le vieux matelot.

_Bien déjà un fantôme HS, plus qu'à trouver sa source, dit Lucy.

Je l'ai regardé en levant un sourcil, depuis quand Lucy était si froide vis à vis des fantômes ? Elle essayait de prouver quelque chose ou ... Ouais si en fait c'est logique. Elle veut que j'accepte de la laisser venir avec moi dans la salle sanglante.

_Bien, on se sépare en restant à porter de voix et on cherche la source. Vu la forme du fantôme, c'est un petit objet mais très personnel

Je commençai à soulever les gravats un par un en espérant trouver quelque chose.

_Lockwood tu crois que ça peut être un bijou ? Demanda Lucy

_Bah pourquoi pas. Lui répondis-je

_ Parce que j'ai trouvé ça. Dit-elle en montrant un anneau du doigt.

L'anneau était petit, tellement fin qu'il s'était coincé dans les interstices du dallage. Je m'en saisi et essaye de le décrocher vainement. Je tirai de toutes mes forces en essayant de le bouger pour qu'il cède. Et quand il le fis je tombai à la renverse tellement j'étais pendu dessus. Malheureusement Lucy se trouvait juste derrière moi. Je m'écrasai sur elle qui s'écroula elle-même sur le sol. Sans trop savoir comment mon visage se retrouva a quelques centimètres du sien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si George ne s'était pas mis à rigoler comme une baleine :

_Haha sacré Lockwood ! Pas mal ta technique d'approche ! Oh mais désolé, je dérange peut-être ?

_ La ferme George! Dis-je en me relevant et en aidant Lucy a en faire de même.

Je tendis l'anneau à Lucy pour qu'elle le mette dans une boîte en fer et George ramena encore sa fraise.

_Vous préparez pour le mariage les tourtereaux ?

_George ça suffit ! Je ...

Je me suis coupé en voyant Lucy se figé et devenir blanche presque translucide. Je paniquai et la saisit par les épaules pour la secouer. Mon coeur s'affola, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

\- Lucy ! Reviens, écoutes-moi ! Reviens !

Mais ça n'eut aucun effet. On aurait qu'elle était partie dans un autre monde.

_George! Lui lançais-je, va chercher la trousse de secours y'a peut être quelque chose pour l'aider !

George partit en courant pendant que je cherchai un moyen de ramener Lucy.

**PDV LUCY **

_"C'est un fameux trois-mâts fin comme une oiseau,_

_Hissez Haut, Santiano _

_Dix-huit noeuds quatre cent tonneaux je suis fière d'y être matelot. "_

Mon corps se fige.

_"Tiens bon la bar et tiens bon le vent,_

_Hissez Haut, Santiano_

_Si Dieu veut toujours droit devant nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco." _

Je suis pétrifiée

_"Je pars pour de long mois en laissant Margot_

_Hissez haut, Santiano_

_D'y penser j'avais le coeur gros en doublant les feux de St Malo." _

Je me sens partir

_"On prétend que là-bas l'argent coule à flot_

_Hissez haut, Santiano_

_On trouve l'or au fond des ruisseaux,_

_J'en ramènerai plusieurs lingots_."

Je ressens ses sentiments.

_"Un jour je reviendrais chargé de cadeaux_

_Hissez haut, Santiano_

_Au pays j'irais voir Marot_

_A son doigt je passerai l'anneau."_

Son espoir se brise.

_"Tiens bon la bar et tiens bon le vent,_

_Hissez haut, Santiano_

_Sur la mer qui fait le gros dos,_

_Nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco_

_Dix-huit noeuds, quatre cent tonneaux_

_Je suis fier d'y être matelot."_

J'émerge de l'état second dans lequel j'étais plongé, avec encore dans la tête le bruit des vagues contre la coque d'un bateau accompagné de cette chanson et de l'état d'esprit de l'homme qui a du chanter ces mots avec toute son âme jusqu'a ce que cette Margot ne disparaisse. L'anneau que Lockwood m'avait donné pour le mettre en boite, la source du fantôme, reposait dans un écrin de verre argent qui était posé prés de moi. Je compris que les sentiments que je venais de ressentir émanaient de cet anneau.

Je chassai les points devant mes yeux et une fois fait, mon regard tombe sur un Lockwood inquiet, penché vers moi (trop près pour ma santé mental) et George, un peu en retrait, inquiet lui aussi, (ça c'est nouveau par contre).

_ Ça va Luce ? demanda Lockwood

_ Ou... ouais, ça peut aller... Bégayai-je.

_ Qu'es qu'il c'est passé ?

_ Je viens d'avoir un open bar sur les sentiments d'un marin mort en écoutant sa chanson, tout ça au calme dans ma tête.

Je vis Lockwood ouvrir la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais il fût interrompu par une musique (comment ça se fait qu'il y ai autant de musique dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?) qui semblait sortir de partout et nul part à la fois. Des cris de ce qui semblait être de la joie retentir peu après. IL SE PASSE QUOI LA ?

_Je suis la seule à entendre la musique ? Dis-je angoissée.

_ Non... Dirent Lockwood et George d'une même voix blanche.

_ Ok, ça sent pas bon là. Avouai-je.

_ Depuis quand tu es aussi pessimiste que moi ? Me demande George.

_ Depuis aujourd'hui, tu m'as refilé le syndrome.

_ On dirait une musique de fête. Déclara Lockwood sceptique.

On écouta attentivement à notre tour et effectivement, ça ressemblait aux musiques susceptible de passé lors d'une boum des années 80. Je me levai et passa la tête hors de la pièce pour constater qu'une lumière disco, fantomatique mais indéniablement disco, provenant d'une salle non loin éclairait le couloir. J'avançai doucement dans cette direction pour voir que réellement, des fantômes faisaient une fête. Pincez-moi, c'est impossible. Des fantômes ne peuvent pas faire une fête juste là, devant moi et dans un hôpital psychiatrique comme si ils avaient 15 ans. Je fis de gros yeux ahuris aux garçons qui me rejoignaient. Ils n'en menaient pas large non plus. On a du nous droguer. Parce que sérieusement ? J'ai jamais vu ça. Et le pire c'est quand un des fantômes (et je peux les voir précisément c'est très perturbant et surréaliste) nous remarqua, il nous fît de grand signes pour nous inviter à les rejoindre. Merci mais, non merci.

\- Voici la nouvelle famille de Lockwood, tout aussi taré. Bienvenue chez toi ! Dit George en se retournant vers lui.

Lockwood grommela pour la forme parce qu'il était plutôt en train de réfléchir à comment tout ça était possible. Enfin je pense. Je regardai de nouveau les fantômes pour voir que celui qui nous faisait des signes était juste devant Lockwood et le fixait intensément.

PDV LOCKWOOD

Je relevai la tête en mettant fin à mes réflexions et tombai nez à nez avec un fantôme dont le visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sursautai et reculai vivement, le coeur battant la chamade. C'était une petite femme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux long et noirs avec des lunettes de soleils relevés sur sa tête. Elle me fixait de ses yeux bruns avec un sourire bienveillant.

Un mot en cinq lettres qui te définis. Me dit-elle.

Je restai sans voix. Pourquoi je peux entendre ces fantômes ? Et surtout, depuis quand les types deux peuvent faire des phrases complètes ? Il était à peine minuit passé et ces fantômes étaient au meilleur de leur forme ! Je remarquai alors un autre fantôme restait un peu en retrait, un jeune homme magrébin avec un grand sourire et un léger accent.

\- Ne lui réponds pas. Me lança-t-il.

Et là, le femme éclata de rire et cria :

\- TRIIIISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Puis elle partit dans un grand monologue incompréhensible, et j'appris plus tard par Lucy que c'était de l'espagnol.

Le fantôme typé saisit la main de Luce pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse en disant "Venez". Elle n'eu d'autre choix que de le suivre et je me jetai sur sa main pour la prendre dans les miennes et la réchauffée en fusillant le fantôme du regard. Il est bien sympa mais il a pas à la toucher, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle meurt. Une fois qu'on fut en plein milieu de la piste, ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur activité pour nous détailler. Je déglutit difficilement et resserrai ma prise autour de la main de Lucy. Puis tout à coup, ils se mirent à réclamer un slow. En tout cas c'est ce que je compris avec les effusions de mots Fillette, Garçon, Mains, Danse, Mignon, Slow et qu'ils nous poussaient l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'une musique lente se fit entendre. Profitant de l'occasion je posa ma main sur sa taille en gardant la sienne dans mon autre main et la rapprocha de moi. Je garda un visage impassible même si secrètement je voulais je voulais la garder contre moi toute la vie. Lucy eu l'air un peu surprise mais ne dit rien et se laissa faire. On fit quelques mouvements dans le calme absolu. Je vous jure que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle où il n'y avait que nous deux. Et bien sur j'avais toutes les peines du monde a ne pas laissé un sourire niais s'étaler sur mon visage. J'ai reconnu la musique " Baby can hold you " de Tracy Chapman. Et mais c'est qu'ils ont du goût les macchabées ! J'ai cru que ça ne se remarquerait pas mais quand la chanteuse a dit "baby i love you" sans réfléchir j'ai regarder Lucy. Manque de bol (ou heureusement ?) elle a lever les yeux sur moi et j'ai eu un léger temps d'arrêt. Je me suis vite repris, il fallait que je reste le plus distant possible, il ne fallait pas oublier les fantômes et je craignais quand même celui de la salle sanglante. Je fis alors la chose la plus stupide du monde, mais quand je dis stupide croyez-moi ça l'ai a tel point que j'avais envie de me claquer la tête dans un mur !

J'ai essayé de parler d'une voix froide que même moi je ne connaissais pas et j'ai dit assez bas pour que seule Lucy l'entende:

_J'espère que George aura eu l'intelligence de profiter de cette petite diversion plutôt ridicule pour localiser les sources de ces fantômes.

Elle me regarda avec une tristesse sans fin dans les yeux avant de se reprendre et de rétorquer d'une voix tout aussi froide que la mienne.

\- Ouais, pour une fois qu'il serait utile.

Et j'eu mal au coeur de jouer cette comédie. De la voir triste eu l'effet d'un poignard qu'on me plantait et de savoir que c'était de ma faute le même effet que si on remuait ce poignard.

Les notes du slow commencèrent à ralentir et à devenir moins forte. Redescendu sur Terre, je me rendis compte que la main de Lucy n'était plus aussi gelée ni aussi bleu qu'au début. Déjà ça de gagner. Les fantômes sifflèrent et la femme barge de tout à l'heure souriait d'un air satisfait. Je me retournai vers George, pour voir si il en avait profité et ce que je vis me mit dans une colère noire. Je me mets rarement vraiment en colère. Des fois je suis un peu énervé ou agacé mais je ne reste jamais fâché très longtemps. Mais ce parfait crétin de George était resté planter là tout le long, mi-triomphant mi-mort de rire, portable à la main et dirigé sur nous. Cet espèce de (pour vous préserver, ces mots ont été supprimés) était en train de nous filmer. Au calme, tranquille comme devant un spectacle.

Je senti la rage parcourir mon corps comme une force qui me poussait à prendre cet abruti et le cogner contre un mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Ce que j'allais visiblement faire puisque Je m'approchai de lui à grand pas. Mais je me retins au dernier moment on n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau revenant sur les bras.

Mais je ne pus me retenir de lui mettre un poing dans le ventre.

_T'as intérêt a supprimer cette vidéo si tu veux pas aller danser avec les autres macchabées ! Dis-je les dents serrées

_ Arrêtez vous deux, on a déjà assez de problème comme ça ! Dit Lucy en mettant sa main sur mon bras et en fusillant George de regard.

Lockwood tu va te calmé et George tu supprime la vidéo. Je pris de grand inspiration pour refoulé ma colère, aidé par le contacte de la main de Lucy. La Folle qui parle espagnol déboula de nouveau et cria sur George.

_TU PRENDS TES CLICS ET TES CLACS ET TU DÉMÉNAGES !

Je profitai de ce temps là pour me calmer complètement en prenant de grandes inspirations. George, dans un élan de lucidité, baissa les yeux, grommela une excuse et supprima cette satanée vidéo.

_Bon, maintenant occupons-nous des sources. Dis-je.

_C'est triste, je ne veux pas faire disparaître ces fantômes, ils sont gentils. Bouda Lucy.

Je la trouvai mignonne avec sa moue boudeuse mais j'essayai de me reprendre assez vite.

\- Allons voir le reste du bâtiment, plus on se débarrassera de fantômes plus il y aura de chance que ceux là disparaissent au cours de la nuit. On reviendra à la fin voir si ils sont encore ici. Ca leurs laissera le temps de finir leur dernière boom. Lucy et George acquiescèrent puis on fit demi-tour laissant les fantômes danser derrière nous. Nous partîmes pour le deuxième étage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur : Et voici enfiiiiiiiiiiiin le chapitre 4 (c'est pas comme si on mettais toujours 300 ans à écrire trois lignes). Donc voici un chapitre bizarre ET chou (pour changer :-p) ! Cette fois il a été écrit par : un troll, une désespérée, une crevette, un gros tas, une guimauve, un chocolat et une triso. En gros deux filles qui ont leurs cerveaux à moitié en vacances a vie (même si y'en a une qui s'improvise prof de français alors que l'autre pas douée en conjugaison corrige ses fautes hum) **** A lire sans modération avec une dose élevée de musique Disney ! **** (Vous nous pardonnerez le "plagiat" de notre auteur référence et de notre bible : Rick Riordan et toute la série Percy Jackson et Héros de l'olympe et Kane Cronicles)**

**PDV Lucy**

On monta l'escalier, si on peut appeler ça comme ça puisque ce n'était plus que quelques planches de bois maintenu entre elles par l'opération du St Esprit. L'air devenait de plus en plus froid et une de mes chaînes de protection était recouverte d'une fine couche de givre. J'arrivai à la dernière marche, Lockwood devant moi. La planche déjà fragile qui avait en plus supportée par le poids, non loin du nombre à trois chiffres de George, céda sous mes pieds. Je me rattrapai in extremis à la planche de devant m'enfonçant des échardes dans les doigts. . Mais à cause de la douleur je ne teins pas et Lockwood qui m'avait vu vint à ma rescousse avec une mine inquiète avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un visage froid. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me remonta me collant légèrement à lui pour que je ne tombe pas. Puis il repartit brusquement me plantant là. Je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces sauts d'humeurs mais d'un autre côté je m'inquiétais surtout sur leurs significations. Je repartis à la suite des garçons en écoutant chaque son et en essayant de deviner s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Le palier de l'escalier du deuxième étage formait un fer à cheval avec dans le couloir de droite une enfilade de portes menant sûrement à des chambres, en face de nous se trouvait un double escalier menant certainement au troisième étage et au toit et pour finir, à gauche une grande porte vitrée en verre dépoli bleu avec "salle de soins" marqué dessus (je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils entendaient par "soins"). Mais décris comme ça, ça paraît beau mais rajoutez des toiles d'araignées, de la poussière, des vitres brisées et tout un tas d'autres trucs cassés et ça ressemblera plus à ce que je vois. Il faisait froid. Beaucoup plus froid qu'au premier étage. Ou peut-être qu'en dansant un slow dans les bras de Lockwood je n'avais pas sentit le froid.

\- Ok, on commence par où ? Demande George.

\- Les chambres ? Proposais-je. Tout ce qu'on risque c'est de peut-être de croiser quelques types 1 faciles à éliminer.

\- Va pour les chambres, du boulot facile ça va nous changer des fantômes de marins possessifs et des fêtards romantiques. Répondit George. T'en dis quoi Lockwood ?

Ce dernier lui mit un gros vent et se contenta de nous dépasser pour aller rejoindre la première porte du couloir de droite. On inspecta la première pièce et aucun de nous trois (comme si George servait à quelque chose hum hum) ne détecta le moindre signe de présence spectrale. La deuxième porte fut plus riche en surprise, car en entrant on découvrit le fantôme d'un rockeur pencher sur sa guitare qui elle, était bien réelle. On est vraiment chez les fous ici **(Haha très drôle)** ! Bon, je pense que tout le monde a deviné ce qu'était la source hein, pas besoin d'un dessin. George balança un peu de limaille de fer sur le fantôme qui tira une tête de pas content, Lockwood l'éloigna de la guitare à l'aide de sa rapière et moi je m'occupais de recouvrir la guitare d'un scellé en argent de la taille d'un filet de pêche, fallait au moins ça pour une guitare. L'opération ne nous pris pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes et en sortant George lança :

\- Ca serait tellement plus cool si c'était la même chose à chaque fois !

\- Si tu voulais un boulot facile il ne fallait pas devenir chasseur de fantômes. Cingla sèchement Lockwood.

George me regarda interloqué, et je lui répondis avec un haussement d'épaule parce que j'en savais pas plus que lui sur le comportement de Lockwood. Il était parfois très étrange, et quelque part, je trouve que c'est ce qui fait son charme. On visita deux autres chambres sans la moindre trace de fantôme. En entrant dans la troisième, une rapide coup d'oeil suffit à Lockwood pour nous affirmer qu'il n'y avait toujours rien dans celle-là. On allait refermer la porte lorsqu'un léger crissement, comme de la craie sur un tableau suivit d'un léger murmure presque inaudible, teinté d'un accent marqués venant des îles se fit entendre.

\- Euh, Lockwood ? Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose en fait. Signalais-je.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant il n'y a aucune lueur ectoplasmique.

\- Si tu ne me crois pas vas voir ailleurs! Boudais-je. Moi je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Ah, les amoureux on leurs première scène de ménage ! **(Non il n'y a aucune référence.)**

\- La ferme Georges ! Répondit-on en choeur.

\- Mais arrêtez d'être méchant avec moi !

\- Et toi arrête de faire ta victime balança Lockwood.

\- Raah les hommes, tous des bébés ! Râlais-je en entrant à nouveau dans la pièce.

\- Restes ici si ça t'amuses, nous on va voir les autres chambres ! Tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras remarqué que j'ai raison et qu'il n'y a rien ici ! Me dit Lockwood.

Il se dirigea sur une porte de l'autre côté du couloir avec George sur les talons comme le petit soumis qu'il est. Je grommelai une insulte à l'intention de ces deux idiots et me retournai vers la chambre. Une fois la tension et la colère accumulée disparue, je fis le vide dans mon esprit et me concentrai sur le murmure de tout à l'heure.

\- Préparez votre échauffement ! Fit la voix à l'accent marqué.

Ok, ce fantôme est plutôt bizarre. Et je suis prête à parier que c'est une prof.

**(Cette phrase me donne envie de me taper, parce que forcément elle va avoir juste puisque c'est moi qui l'ai écrit et que je connais la suite -Le panda)(J'y suis pour rien moi ! le canard laqué !) **Elle passa devant moi, juste quelques secondes mais juste assez pour la décrire. Elle était grande, une peau foncée et de longs cheveux noirs.

\- Tu es en retard... Reprit l'apparition dans un murmure mais toutefois suffisamment fort pour que je n'entende qu'elle.

Je me suis un peu plus approchée, voulant voir à quoi le fantôme était rattaché. Mais la prof cinglée a du prendre ça pour de l'insolence (Je n'ai jamais était bien vu par mes profs) et s'est mise en colère. Elle fonça sur moi mais je l'esquivai en sortant ma rapière. J'essayais de la tenir à distance en regardant tout autour pour essayer d'apercevoir la source.

Ce manque d'intention me voulu une belle surprise et une gamelle, quand le fantôme de la folle me fonça dessus. Je me pris les pieds dans un sac (un Longchamp ça va ils s'en font pas les fous !), ma rapière vola a l'autre bout de la pièce, et je sentis un jet d'ectoplasme me toucher la cheville. Et bien évidement, dans ma chute je heurtai l'interrupteur et éteignis la lumière! Je m'écrasai sur le sol dans une plainte étouffée et je hurlai pour attirer l'attention de George et Lockwood en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop loin pour venir me sauver. Je vis la créole s'approcher de plus en plus de moi, main tendue en avant et répétant :

_ Tu es nulle, tu ne sers a rien, tu ne travaille pas assez bien, personne ne veut de toi.

Ce n'était sûrement pas grand chose mais ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche glacée. J'ai cessée de lutter et j'ai laissé le froid ambiant m'envahir et le fantôme de la prof s'approcher de plus en plus presque à me toucher, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais crié et personne n'était venu, je ne comptais donc pas pour Lockwood. Je vis mes derniers espoirs partir en même temps que la distance entre moi et le fantôme. Mais d'un coup j'entendis un bruit sourd et la voix de George lancer :

_ A votre service Milady !

Je soupirai de soulagement en entendant George maîtriser le fantôme. Ma cheville refusait de bouger correctement, et j'avais l'impression que chacun de mes os avaient été passés au congélateur. George ayant maîtriser le fantôme de la prof et mis sous scellé la source (le cartable qui se trouvait dans un coin) il vint vers moi mais Lockwood accouru et se précipita vers moi pour me serrait dans ses bras. Je me crispai, alors qu'habituellement le fait de me retrouver dans ses bras me faisait fondre comme une guimauve.

\- Ca va tu n'as rien ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, ça va, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi. répliquais-je froidement.

Lockwood prit un air sombre alors que George m'aidait à me relever. Pour enfoncer le clou je m'adressai à ce dernier:

\- Merci de m'avoir sauver.

**PDV Lockwood**

J'essayais de contrôler ma colère qui était apparu en même temps que cette douleur, comme si on broyait mon coeur après que Luce m'ai rejeté. Elle était maintenant accroché au bras de George qui lui tapait la discute avec un petit sourire satisfait en ma direction. Mais il se prenait pour qui lui ! Et pourquoi elle me snobait elle ? Je ne pus retenir une des remarques qui me brûlaient la langue.

\- Je vais repartir si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

Lucy me regarda avec un regard a mis chemin entre la satisfaction et le désespoir. En même temps plus j'y réfléchissait plus je me rendais compte que je l'avais chercher. Je pouvais être un vrai con quand je m'y mettais. Je repartis vers la dernière salle du couloir non visitée dans un soupir, suivit de Lucy toujours accroché au bras de George. Je me renfrognai en les regardant, ou plutôt j'essayai de contenir les larmes de colère qui me montais aux yeux. J'ouvris la porte de la dernière chambre et je fis cette fois bien attention a observer la moindre lueur fantomatique. Je ne vis rien et cherchai confirmation auprès des deux autres. Ils étaient déjà en train de repartir. Ah ouais ils se la jouaient comme ça ? Très bien, je croyais avoir une chance avec Luce mais non elle préférait ce rat de bibliothèque. Je mis un point dans le mur pour évacuer ma colère m'arrachant un morceau de peau au passage. Ok, je l'avais cherché mais ils ne m'aidaient pas, là. En pestant contre le mur et George, je les rejoignis au pas de course en déchirant un bout de ma chemise pour l'enrouler autour de ma main et pas mettre du sang de partout. En arrivant à leur niveau, Lucy regarda ma main puis moi avec des yeux étranges et indéfinissable que je ne lui connaissait pas tandis que George riait sous cape. Je promets qu'un jour, j'en ferais du saucisson. On jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la "Salle de soins" mais à part une Ombre Grise, un fantôme de type 1,très faible, il n'y avait rien. En regardant la montre de Lucy je me rendis compte qu'il était deux heures du matin. Bon, et bien maintenant tout va se jouer sur le toit et au troisième étage.

\- C'est parti, allons tous crever chacun dans notre coin ! On va tellement bien s'amuser ! Dis-je ironiquement en faisant demi-tour.

Lucy me regarde bizarrement, mais ne dit toujours rien. L'ignorant encore, je me dirigeai vers le double escalier et m'arrêtai au palier. Je me retournai vers mes deux coéquipiers et fixai Lucy avec la désagréable impression que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, donc j'essayais de graver son visage dans ma mémoire.

\- Bon, bah c'est ici qu'on se sépare alors... Si tout ce passe bien on se retrouve ici dans une heure ou deux. Et si ça se passe mal... bah ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas conscients des risques du métier, hein. Riais-je sans joie.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil en coin à George qui sourit et disparu dans l'escalier menant au toit. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mission, je me retrouvai vraiment seul avec Luce. Cette dernière me regarda avec des yeux pleins de... Larmes ? Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux toujours n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Explosa-t-elle. Oui, on connaît les risques, mais on est censé les affrontés ensemble pour les atténuer. Alors pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi tu y vas seul ?

\- Je …Je ne peux pas t'en parler Luce... Plaidais-je.

\- Ne commence pas à te chercher des excuses Anthony ! S'emporta-t-elle. On fonctionne toujours très bien en équipe mais on tourne au carnage à chaque fois qu'on est séparés ! Alors pourquoi tu te bornes à porter le poids du monde à toi tu seul ?! Tu m'énerves à la fin !

\- Je ne cherche pas à porter le poids du monde à moi tout seul !

\- Mais non c'est vrai tiens ! Tu nous dissimules des informations, tu préfères t'exposer seul aux pires dangers et j'en passe et des meilleures ! Mais t'as pensé à nous ? On passe nos journées à s'inquiéter pour toi mais non Monsieur préfère tout faire seul !

\- Heu... Je savais pas tout ça...

\- Bien sûr que non puisque tu ne réfléchis jamais !

Lucy se rapprocha de moi.

\- Pour une fois je vais t'écouter et partir avec George, mais promet moi une chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Promet moi que ça ne tournera pas mal pour toi.

\- Ne me force pas à te promettre quelque chose d'impossible. Soupirais-je.

\- Alors promet moi de nous appeler quelque soit le problème si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

\- Très bien. Cédais-je. Mais c'est aussi valable pour toi.

Elle me regarda et un instant j'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper. Et elle a fait une chose qui m'a sidéré d'avantage : elle m'a embrassé.

\- Fais attention à toi, tête de brume.

Et elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 Ceci est notre dernier Chapitre. On conclura peut être cette fic par un épilogue mais rien n'est encore sur. Ne nous maudissez pas trop pour cette fin dramatique SVP XD  
On a écrit cette fin après 23H30 pour la majorité, accompagné de fleurs, de bouteilles de deo, de trous , de canards, de poussin poilus, de guimauve, de Peter pan (si,si !) et de plein d'autres personnages sortit de notre cerveau de skizophrène et Laetitia a perdu un orteil en route XD. On a plagier encore une fois tonton Rick Riordan et quelques séries pour ma part.  
Laetitia vous fait pleins de bizoux baveux et moi pleins de poutous magique ! Bonne lecture !**

**PDV Lucy : **

Je remontai les escaliers en courant pour être partie quand Lockwood réalisera ce qu'il s'est passé. Georges m'attendait devant la porte de service à moitié dégondée, avec les bras croisés et adossé au mur. Quand je suis arrivée à sa hauteur il a levé un sourcil interrogateur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Sans commentaire. Le coupais-je froidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé et on poussa la vieille porte pour atterrir sur le toit.

**PDV Lockwood : **

J'auraissans doute pu passer le reste de la nuit le regard perdu dans les toiles d'araignées du couloir devant moi, à essayer de me rappeler comment je m'appelais, mais un courant d'air glacial et un ricanement sinistre m'ont ramené a la réalité vite fait. J'ai empoigné ma rapière, tourné la poigné de la porte en bois et ai commencé à escalader le tas de gravats qui obstruait partiellement l'accès à la Salle Sanglante.

_La folle ! Appelais-je. J'espère que t'es prête à mordre la poussière parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gagner ! J'ai encore des choses importantes à régler.

**PDV Lucy : **

Par rapport à l'ambiance glaciale à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le froid de décembre était plutôt chaleureux. George a noté quelque chose dans son carnet de bord puis a relevé les yeux et observé la plateforme. L'espace n'était pas très large juste assez pour que je puisse me tenir à côté de lui sans être gênée pour brandir ma rapière. Mais cette plateforme était longue, environ une quinzaine de mètres.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a des fantômes dans le coin ? Demandai-je.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux rejoindre Lockwood.

Je ne répondis que par un vague grognement agacé. Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement George, mais il faut reconnaître que c'est un bon équipier et que son jugement est souvent juste. Même pour ça.

**PDV Lockwood : **

J'avançai de quelques pas dans la pièce, faisant voler la fine couche de poussière au sol. Minute, il n'y avait pas de poussière la première fois que nous sommes passés. J'ai fait un tour sur moi-même pour observer la pièce. Rien n'avait bougé. Sauf... Non c'est une illusion les tiroirs de la commode devaient déjà être ouverts tout à l'heure. Malgré mes certitudes, je frissonnai. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de travailler seul. Habituellement, c'est Lucy qui les perçoit avant moi, mais elle n'était pas avec moi... Un drôle d'étau m'enserra la poitrine. Mais mon intuition me dit me tourner vers ma droite. Et elle y était, Lucy était là. Attendez, non ça ne peut pas être elle, ce n'est pas elle. Ses yeux sont plus clairs que ça. Le fantôme. C'est donc un changeur... Tranquille, c'est un type deux finalement.

**PDV Lucy : **

Je commençai d'abord à entendre des cris et des bruits sourds comme quelque chose qui tombe au sol. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un... Je me retourne vers George. Il est beaucoup moins sensible que moi et Lockwood mais quand il perçoit un fantôme il a toujours une bonne idée.

\- Tu entends ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Vaguement... Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée, on dirait qu'on balance quelque chose par-dessus le muret.

\- Tu penses que c'est...

\- Un écho de la mort des gardes ?

\- Ouais...

_Donc ce serait un poltergeist, les fantômes de plusieurs victimes qui reproduisent toujours la scène de leur mort ?

_C'est pas impossible mais l'ouvrier de toute à l'heure nous as dit que certains de ses collègues c'était fait tuer par ces fantômes. Or un poltergeist n'aurait pas la force pour ça.

_Un type deux aurait cette force là mais le champs de recherche est grand et on a pas toute la nuit.

George qui regardait derrière mon épaule devint blanc comme un linge, et le râle d'un mourrant se fit entendre derrière moi.

**PDV Lockwood :**

_Tu me prend pour un vulgaire type deux n'est-ce pas ? dit une voix chuintante dans ma tête.

Quoi ? Minute, je n'ai rien dit, du moins pas à voix haute, alors comment ce truc peut savoir ce que je pense ? Et comment ça se fait que je l'entende parfaitement et que ses phrases soient cohérentes ? Ce serait …

_Oui tu raisonnes bien, je suis un fantôme de type 3. Je peux changer d'apparence, lire dans tes pensées, te parler normalement et même manipuler ton esprit. Je te surveille depuis que tu es arrivé ici Anthony Lockwood.

_L'ombre à la fenêtre …

\- Et oui ! Je dois par contre t'avouer que tu es ennuyeux, ton ami George à un esprit beaucoup plus remplis ! Et je ne comprends pas non plus tes agissements envers cette fille, tu te contredis dans ta tête. M'enfin bon, je parle, je parle mais ça sert a rien puisque tu vas mourir.

**PDV Lucy**

Je me retourne, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. A quelques mètres de moi se trouve un ÉCORCHÉ. Et ça fait peur, très, très peur. Surtout quand ils ont le crâne à moitié partit, avec la figure écrasée, la peau entre le bleu et le blanc, tâché de ce qu'il semble être des restes de sang, des yeux vitreux et la peau qui pend. Celui-ci porte des haillons de son travail et comme tout bon cadavre, il a des vers (ou asticots, j'ai jamais su faire la différence) qui le rongent.

_Euh George ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de mon coéquipier je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes:

_Georges !

_Aïe !

_On fait quoi là ?

_Je ne sais pas, je croyais que ça n'existait pas les écorchés!

_Si c'est dans le livre c'est pas pour rien ! C'est toi le rat de bibliothèque normalement !

: _Oui bah là je suis largué !

L'ECORCHÉ venait d'être rejoint pas ses potes, on aurait pu ouvrir un site avec Georges comme Admin. :

_Dit donc maître Yoda, dis-je à George, tu veux pas trouver une solution miracle ?

_Euh j'en ai une !

_C'est quoi ?

_On court !

Je me serai cru dans Scoubidoo.

**PDV Lockwood**

_Mais voilà, c'est moi, je suis comme ça et ça a coûté ma mort prématuré dans cet endroit maudit. Je parle parce que j'aime que les gens sachent mes plans machiavéliques et ça leur laisse du temps. D'ailleurs je devrais arrêter, là tout de suite.

Je la vis faire un effort. Puis elle changea tout à coups d'expression, ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage pris un air neutre. Elle fit claquer la porte me bloquant tout issue (Pourquoi j'y avais pas penser avant ?) et fit voler une des pinces qui gisait dans un coin en ma direction. Je me baissai pour l'esquiver tandis qu'elle allait s'écraser contre le mur créant un énième trou. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle fit léviter toutes les choses tranchantes pointé vers moi. Elles formaient un cercle qui se rétrécissait.

**PDV Lucy**

On se mit à courir comme si notre vie en dépendait. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ... C'était le cas !

_J'espère que le chemin de ronde n'est pas effondré! dit George. Je me vois mal sauter au dessus du vide.

\- Si tu sautes pas tu seras un festin sucré pour les écorchés avec tout les beignets que t'as ingurgités !

_Haha très drôle miss je fait de l'ironie alors qu'on va se faire tuer

_Qui t'as dit que j'allais ME faire tuer. Tu cours moins vite, gros tas. Crève si tu en as envie !

George me donna un coup de coude et on repartit le plus vite possible. On avait parcouru la moitié du chemin de ronde et de là où on était on voyait parfaitement la salle où on avait laissé Lockwood. Le pan de mur écroulé laissait entrevoir un nuage de brume verte, la silhouette de Lockwood qui semblait danser, des objets métalliques voltiger et une chose non identifiable, le fantôme sûrement.

_Apparemment lui aussi il est dans la panade… murmura George.

_Ouais, sauf que lui il est tout seul. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ces saletés d'écorchés pour aller le rejoindre.

Mon coéquipier hocha la tête.

_Il faut qu'on arrête de courir et qu'on les affronte.

_Je veux bien mais comment on fait ?

_Je crois me souvenir que les écorchés n'ont pas de sources a proprement dit, c'est leur cadavre leur point d'ancrage dans notre monde.

**PDV Lockwood**

Je cherchais une issue du coin de l'oeil en vain. Plus qu'a essayé de lui parler, à cette bavarde.

\- Dis-moi, tu veux me finir comment ? Avec ce gros couteau ou cette barre de fer ? Lançais-je en essayant de la faire retomber dans un de ces monologues.

Ses yeux changèrent de couleurs tandis qu'elle s'énervait encore plus. Une brume verte s'éleva dans la pièce et s'enroula autour de moi tel un serpent cherchant à m'empoisonner. Les trucs volants se jetèrent sur moi d'un même mouvement et je me baissai de nouveau juste à temps pour n'obtenir que quelques coupures. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils retomberaient au sol, et je me trouvais juste sous eux. Je me pris donc une flopé de d'objets métalliques sur la tête, de quoi récolter des bosses et des bleus. Ces coups violents me projetèrent au bord du gouffre de l'inconscient.

**PDV Lucy**

_Donc pour résumer, pour s'en débarrasser il faut les "tuer". Dis-je en mimant les guillemets

_Oui

_En gros, il faut tuer des gens qui sont déjà morts.

_C'est l'idée !

_Logique, logique, logique, logique... Chantonnais-je comme une incantation**.**

**_**T'as trop fréquenté cet endroit et Lockwood, tu devient folle ma pauvre ... Bientôt tu vas voir des licornes fluorescentes qui mangent des paillettes !

On arriva au bord d'une passerelle qui, comme par hasard, menaçait de s'effondrer. Elle était fermée par une grille de fer elle même scellée d'un cadenas. Je pris une pince dans mes cheveux et crochetai la serrure. Je voyais les écorchés se rapprochaient de plus en plus (c'est logique en même temps) et elle céda enfin. Je m'engageai sans me poser plus de questions avec tout le monde sur les talons.

_Depuis quand tu sais faire ça toi ?

_Depuis qu'on a été obligé d'enfermer les réserves de beignets et que j'ai paumé ma clé.

_Quand on n'est pas douée ...

_T'a décidé qu'on allait parler en phrases rimées ?

_Pourquoi, ça t'embêterai ?

-DEMANDES AUX AUTEURS JCONTROLE PLUS MES PHRASES JDEVIENS CHTARBÉ

Je lui donnai un coup de coude bien placé et on repartit aussi vite que nos jambes nous le permettais

Mon pied toucha le sol sûr quand un crac retentit accompagné d'un petit cri.

\- Pourquoi je m'y attendais ?

Je me retournai et vis George tel un éléphant qui se balançait sur une toile, toile, toile, toile d'araignée... Reprend toi Lucy c'est pas le moment !

-Mais aide moi !

Je me demandai si j'arriverai à le tirer ou si il s'écraserait tout en bas comme une citrouille d'Halloween.

-Mais aide moi !

Je me demandai si j'arriverai à le tirer ou si il s'écraserait tout en bas comme une citrouille d'Halloween.

Je soupirai en l'attrapant par le poignet et par le col. Je le hissai comme je pouvais en terrain plus sûr. Alors qu'on pourrait penser que cet abrutit allait me remercier, je n'eut droit qu'à :

_Tu m'as a moitié étranglé ! Si tu voulais que je crève fallais me laisser tomber !

On nargua ensuite les écorchés coincés de l'autre côté. Ce qui les énerva encore plus et étant stupide, ils se jetèrent dans le vide. Tous.

On fut pris d'un fou rire, mais très rapide parce qu'on a d'autre chose à faire. On revint donc à l'étage en dessous.

**PDV Lockwood**

Je titubais jusqu'à la commode et m'appuyai dessus. J'avais promis à Lucy de l'appeler en cas de problème mais il était hors de questions de lui faire courir un danger supplémentaire.

_Oh c'est trop mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour ta chérie ! ironisa le spectre.

En levant les yeux sur elle je m'aperçus que si elle avait encore les traits de Luce, cette image s'estompait.

_Excuses-moi mon chou, je sais que tu préférerais mourir en gardant l'image de ta chère et tendre, mais ton esprit est tellement embrouillé que tu commences à me voir sous mon véritable aspect. Tant pis, je t'achèverai donc ainsi ...

La folle sanglante s'approcha dangereusement de moi. J'avais perdu ma rapière dans la lutte et je ne pouvais pas utiliser les fusées de magnésium sans risquer de tout faire s'écrouler.

Je reculai pour essayer de gagner du temps. Je réfléchissais à toute allure mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je priais donc tout les dieux de me venir en aide et gardais comme stratégie d'esquiver ses coups. Basique mais ça peut sauver des vies.

Elle refit voler sa barre de fer (ça doit être un fétichisme à ce niveau là) et ses yeux étaient remplis sadisme en plus de la haine. C'est comme si son expression voulait dire "tu aurais dû te tirer une balle avant parce que tu vas prendre cher".

La barre de fer se dirigea sur moi et visa mon torse à une vitesse folle pour s'y planter. Je me jetai sur le côté mais elle réussit à me faire une profonde plaie dans le bras. Je geins de douleur et serrai les dents tandis qu'un bloc de béton s'éleva à son tour.

Je soupirai et commençai à bouger dans tout les sens pour qu'elle ne puisse pas m'atteindre avec trop de facilité.

\- Reviens petit lapin, ce n'est pas bien de fuir comme ça. Arrête de sauter lapin blanc. Déclara-t-elle avant de rire.

Faudra dire aux hôpitaux psychiatriques qu'Alice aux pays des Merveilles n'aide pas les patients.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y Alice, t'as peur d'être en retard ? T'as un rencard peut-être ?

-Oui avec ta chérie, je dois la tuer elle aussi Don Juan.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre car elle vit mon moment de faiblesse et lança son bout de mur. Il me percuta le tibia dans un craquement sinistre. Une douleur lancinante me fit hurler pendant que je tombai au sol. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de mon bourreau et elle s'approcha de moi. Elle allait me tuer, ça y est c'était la fin. Un couteau flottait lentement vers moi. Je repensai à Lucy et tout ce que je n'ai pas put lui dire. Elle ricana alors que son couteau tranchant n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je fermais lentement les yeux, attendant la mort quand un gigantesque boom retentit, suivit d'un nuage de poussière et d'un George roulant par terre.

_La cavalerie arrive ! me lança-t-il comme si il débarquait dans une fête

_Ca va on vous dérange pas ? dit la voix de Lucy derrière le fantôme

**PDV Lucy**

Arrivé devant la salle sanglante on entendit un hurlement qui me glaça le sang. Lockwood avait des problèmes. Sauf que la porte était fermée à clé et qu'on ne pouvait pas passer par le trou du mur.

-Merde comment on va faire ! Pestais-je.

-T'inquiètes je gère. Me dit George avec un sourire.

Sur ce, il fonça dans le mur tête baissé et épaule vers l'avant pour ne pas trop se faire mal.

\- I came like a wrecking ball ! Chanta-t-il tout en fonçant sous mes yeux éberlués.

Le choc fut lourd, le mur tomba au ralentit et des volutes de poussières s'élevèrent de tout les côtés. George roula encore un peu et se releva rapidement. Je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qui c'était passé mais au moins, on avait une entrée.

_La cavalerie arrive ! Lança George naturellement.

_Ca va, on ne vous dérange pas ? Rajoutais-je en arrivant.

: Je ne voyais pas bien Antony, le nuage de poussière soulevé par Georges n'étant pas totalement retombé. Mais il me semblait qu'il avait un couteau pointé sur lui, une blessure au bras et probablement sa jambe droite de cassé, à en juger par son angle.

Mais pas de trace du fantôme, qui était là il y a quelques instants.

_ Ça va Lockwood ? demanda George.

_J'ai connu mieux. Il est où le spectre ? dit-il les dents serrées par la douleur.

Je lançais un coup d'œil à George. Les spectres sont des types 3 et normalement n'existent pas.

_Euh Lockwood, dis-je en m'approchant de lui, les spectres c'est pas censé avoir disparus voir même n'avoir jamais exister ?

Il avait le visage luisant de sueur et les yeux brillants de douleurs. Je m'agenouillai prés de lui et lui effleurai son visage du bout des doigts en repoussant au passage une mèche rebelle.

_Je sais Luce mais je te jure que c'est un type 3. Elle est dangereuse... Elle connaît toutes nos faiblesses...

_Comment ça ?

Il avait du mal a respiré a cause de la poussière.

_Elle connaît mon point faible...

_T'inquiète pas... On gère avec George.

_C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète Luce...

Je plantai mon regard dans le siens

_T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiète Tête de Brume.

Cette réplique lui arracha un demi-sourire:

_C'est mon nouveau surnom ?

_Ouaip, ça te vas bien ! T'aimes ?

_Seulement si c'est toi qui m'appelles comme ça.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui souris à sa remarque. George se manifesta alors :

_Hey les gars, je suis redescendu appeler une ambulance, ils arrivent dans une vingtaine de minutes. Tant pis pour la mission mais on peut pas rester là avec un type 3 qui rôde dans les parages et un blessé.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il était partit. Des fois, heureusement qu'il était là lui. (Je nierais avoir jamais dit ça)

_Ok, Anthony tu crois que si on te soutient tu peux te déplacer ? On va essayer de descendre pour faciliter le travail aux médecins.

_On peut toujours tenter le coup.

: C'est avec une extrême lenteur que George l'aida à se relever. Je voulu les aider mais Lockwood m'envoya en avant garde pour éliminer d'éventuelles menaces. Je partis donc seule, armée de ma rapière et d'une lampe torche, le seul matériel que j'avais gardé lors de notre course poursuite avec les Ecorchés.

**PDV Lockwood**

Une fois Lucy partis en éclaireuse, George commença a avancer le plus lentement possible. Malgré ces précautions ma jambe me faisait un mal de chien.

_J'ai rien dit, mais j'ai vu que ce macchabée t'avais fait peur Lockwood. Dit-il avec une voix d'outre tombe.

_Ca se voyait tant que ça ?

_Je crois que t'as même réussi a faire flipper Lucy, mec.

_Ce fantôme ... Il lit dans les pensées, il te parle comme un vivant et il prend l'apparence des gens a qui tu tient le plus...

_Il t'es apparu avec les traits de Luce, hein ?

_Ouais ... C'est ça qui m'as fait le plus flipper. On sait tous les deux qu'elle est suffisamment sensible pour "intégrer" les émotions des fantômes.

George marqua une pause. Un bruit venait de faire vibrer les lattes du parquet du palier où on se trouvait.

Comme cet endroit était délabré, tout menaçait de s'effondrer. Les vibrations cessèrent au moment ou la folle apparût devant nous.

-Où croyez vous partir comme ça, le jeu n'est pas fini.

George m'a regardé avec des yeux de merlan frit. Mais au moins on s'est compris sans même se parler (l'avantage des années à travailler ensemble). Lucy était notre seul renfort possible.

Elle fût agitée de tics pendant sa transformation. Elle prit l'apparence d'une personne âgée. George pâlit.

\- Mamie ?

_Sérieux mec ? Ta grand mère ?

_Tout le monde n'as pas la chance d'avoir une tigresse de compagnie à la maison !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

: _Ne dis surtout pas ça a Lucy ...

-C'est bon je plaisante.

Cette phrase énerva le fantôme.

-Si tu as la force de plaisanter c'est que tu peux encore jouer longtemps.

Une pluie de gravats tombés des murs nous atterrit dessus créant bleus et hématomes.

-Putain ça fait mal ! Jura George.

\- Je vis ça depuis tout à l'heure.

-Dis plutôt que tu essayes lamentablement de rester en vie, chéri.

Ses tics reprirent et un oeil partit vers l'arrière plusieurs fois. Elle avait reprit quelques traits de Luce créant un mélange dérangeant.

Je sentis ma ceinture se défaire et elle se dirigea vers le cou de George. Elle s'y enroula tel un boa et se resserra sur sa prise qui suffoquait, la peur dans les yeux. J'essayai vainement de tirer dessus alors que le sourire du spectre s'élargit.

Elle défit aussi la ceinture de George et commença à me fouetter avec. Je retins mes cris de douleurs, mon dos chauffait sous les coups incessants. Mon T-shirt finit par céder laissant ma peau nue à la merci du cuir. Elle partit dans un rire des plus malsains alors que je laissai mes larmes couler maintenant que le sang de mon dos coulait à terre.

\- Laisses tes larmes couler gamin ! Ne les retiens surtout pas, vas-y gamin. Cria-t-elle.

Distraite par moi, elle laissa tomber la ceinture de George alors que celui-ci gisait au sol. Inconscient ou mort je n'eu pas le temps de vérifier qu'elle se jeta sur moi, mains vers l'avant.

Je voyais ses longs doigts fantomatiques s'approcher de mon visage. J'étais à deux doigts de faire mes prières, (NON IL N'Y A PAS DE MAUVAIS JEUX DE MOTS !), quand je vis passer la lame d'une rapière que je connaissais que trop bien a force de l'avoir prise des mains de Luce pendant nos entraînements.

_Désolé la vieille mais on s'attaque pas aux handicapés, c'est politiquement incorrect ! dit Lucy.

Depuis quand elle était sarcastique ?

-J'aime bien les nouveaux jouets. Déclara la folle.

Lucy essaya de porter un coup de rapière facilement esquivé par l'adversaire.

Elle tenta alors de reculer et de laisser venir le fantôme à elle. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait mais le spectre ne semblait pas pouvoir anticiper ses coups. Lucy continua à reculer jusqu'aux escaliers. Le fantômes fit alors léviter une nouvelle barre de fer et obligea Lucy a ferrailler avec. Luce semblait danser d'un pied sur l'autre tellement elle bougeait vite pour éviter de se prendre un coup. Pendant se temps je remarquai que la folle sanglante était à nouveaux prise de spasmes et entamait une nouvelle transformation. Elle prit mon apparence en une copie parfaite ce qui, déstabilisa Lucy. Le spectre avait réussi son coup et en profita s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Lucy l'esquiva de peu mais ne put réattaquer, trop perturbé. Le spectre attaqua une dernière fois sans esquive de Lucy. Elle fût donc projetée dans les escaliers par les mains des fantômes. Un cri strident se mêla au bruit des craquements d'os. Et d'un coup plus rien, silence. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement :

_LUCY !

Le spectre se mis à rire d'un rire sadique.

_Maintenant, mon mignon, c'est de toi dont je vais m'occuper. Ta chérie c'est bien battu voyons si tu fais mieux qu'elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa menace a exécution. George déboula avec un drap blanc taché de sang séché.

_Et toi la folle, on va voir si tu sera encore capable de faire la maligne une fois qu'on se sera débarrassé de ça !

Le spectre parut paniquer. Le drap était donc sa source !

George prit le drap à bout de bras et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Il l'alluma et approcha lentement la flamme du drap sans quitter des yeux le spectre qui s'affolait. Elle aurait pût agir mais la terreur l'empêchait d'agir correctement. George mis enfin le feu au drap qui se consuma lentement. Le fantôme était à l'agonie, ses cris résonnaient dans cet hôpital bien trop lugubre.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais il est meilleur chaud.

Je profitais de l'épisode de sadisme de George pour me relever tant bien que mal et boitais vers les escaliers en priant pour que ma Lucy ne soit pas trop blessée. Et que la morsure glaciale du fantôme ne soit pas trop grave. Mais je vis une traînée de sang qui me donna des frissons. Je serrai les dents, et commençai à descendre lentement les escaliers. Dans sa chute Lucy avait brisé certaines des marches, ce qui attestait de la violence des chocs. Plus j'avançais plus la quantité de sang augmentait. Le froid aussi. Je maudissais intérieurement mon tibia cassé et prenais sur moi pour avancer plus vite. Je fus rejoint par George qui vient me servir d'appuis sans dire un mot. On finit par descendre, et arriver à Lucy. Elle était encore plus ou moins consciente, mais elle avait commencé a bleuir sérieusement, son bras gauche , qui tenait encore sa rapière, était tordu et probablement cassé et un filet de sang coulait sur son front ; quand à sa jambe elle était ouverte et baignée dans une marre de sang.

Je m'assis au plus près d'elle et je la pris doucement dans mes bras.

_ Hey Tigresse, tu ne m'abandonnes pas hein ?

J'avais toutes les peines du monde à retenir mes larmes.

_On fait ce qu'on peut Tête de Brume mais ça ne marche pas à tous les coups.

Elle essayait de sourire pour me rassurer.

_Faudrait que je te dise pleins de truc Anthony ... murmura-t-elle

_T'inquiète, tu me les diras quand tu ira mieux.

_Parce que tu crois que j'irais mieux ? Anthony, j'ai assez d'ectoplasme dans le sang pour devenir un glaçon...

Je voyais effectivement du bleu apparaître sur son visage. Alors je pris son visage entre mes mains et posai mon front contre le sien.

_Ne ne meurt pas ce soir Lucy, je t'en pris. Je t'aime Luce ...

_Je sais...

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. On se sépara quelques minutes avant que George et les médecins n'arrivent. Je ne voulais pas la quitter mes les ambulanciers ont dû m'injecter une bonne dose de morphine, puisque je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à mon réveil. On été partit en mission le 12 décembre. Le réveil de l'hôpital indiquait qu'on était le 14. Deux jours dans les vapes ... Que c'était-il passé pendant c'est deux jours ? Lucy est ce qu'elle était ...?

Les machines branché à mon corps bipèrent, signalant mon réveil ce qui fit entrer une infirmière. Sérieux, j'en ai marre des hôpitaux, j'ai eu ma dose pour toute la vie.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A la jambe surtout.

-C'est normal. Prends ça.

Elle déposa un antidouleur à côté d'un verre d'eau et m'incita à boire. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et laissa rentrer George qui avait une mine de déterré. Il se précipita vers moi, soulagé.

\- J'ai crus que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! J'ai eu tellement peur, refais plus jamais ça. Va pas croire que je t'aime non plus.

-Oh non... non, non, non c'est pas possible tu mens.

_Lockwood, ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas fermé l'oeil tu crois que je m'amuserai a te mentir ? Je suis désolé mais elle ne s'est pas réveillée, on y peut rien ...

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, le goût amer de la bille me pris la bouche et la tête me tourna. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être vraiment morte. Pas Lucy, pas elle.

Je me laissai tomber contre le matelas dur et regarda les murs blancs, envahit par le désespoir en espérant me rendormir éternellement.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**PDV Georges **

Ca fait deux semaines que Lockwood et moi on est rentré à Portland Row. La maison paraît vide sans Lucy et je me sens totalement seul parce que Lockwood est devenu un fantôme. Il passe ses journées à déprimé dans la bibliothèque en regardant le carnet de dessin de Luce.

Je riais intérieurement face à sa dépression. Je sais c'est mal mais j'ai une bonne raison ! Ne vous méprenez pas. Ce pauvre petit homme pensait que je sortais tout les jours car j'en avait marre de le voir broyer du noir et que j'allais le laisser seul pour m'empiffrer de beignets dans mon coin. Mais non ! Ah... s'il savait. Je sens que ça va être explosif plus tard.

Pour tout vous dire, je sortais pour préparer la venue d'une Visiteuse un peu particulière.

Toute cette merde va partir au Moyen-Âge **(Seuls les vrais comprendrons**) ! Hum pardon.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre, 14h30.

\- Bon, c'est l'heure. A plus tard le zombie !

J'entendis un faible grognement et je me contentai de ça pour savoir qu'il était toujours en vie. Je partis donc sans scrupule vers un endroit aux murs blancs où j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps, si vous voulez mon avis.

**PDV Lockwood**

George venait encore une fois de partir. Tant mieux ... Je sais qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de broyer du noir et que je recommence à vivre... Mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop récent, la plaie est encore béante. En fouillant de le carnet de Luce j'ai trouvé un dessin qui ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. C'est un croquis de nous trois autour de la table de la cuisine. Je me rappelle de ces moments là, où on se retrouvait tranquillement autour de cette fameuse table à discuter et à rire. Je fus assailli par tous ces souvenirs, les regrets et la tristesse, qui attendait ce moment de faiblesse, me submergèrent. Je n'ai même pas été capable de la protéger correctement. Je me sentis encore plus mal, ma respiration se bloquant. Je continuai de fixer le carnet quand une goutte vint mouiller le papier. Une deuxième suivit d'un troisième vinrent à leur tour inonder la page. Je compris que ces perles venaient de moi quand seulement quand le goût salé des larmes passèrent la barrière de mes lèvres qui seraient dans un manque éternel de leurs jumelles sur le corps de Luce. Je referma brusquement le carnet pour empêcher ces intruses d'abîmés les restes de Lucy. J'essuyai rageusement ces larmes traîtresses d'un revers de manche, en colère contre moi-même. Je repassais mentalement toutes mes erreurs, les occasions où j'aurais tout avoué, lui avouer à la place de l'admirer sans bouger. Je fus interrompu par une sonnerie insistante provenant de ma poche. Je décrochai sans grande conviction à George qui m'appelait.

_T'as pleurer. Déclara la voix de George.

_Apparemment. Dis-je après m'être raclé la gorge.

_C'était pas une question.

_Je sais...

_Ok, j'ai peut-être un truc pour te redonner le sourire.

_Tu crois au père Noël...

_Rejoins moi a Kensington Garden. Et ce n'est toujours pas une question.

_Ok... Soupirais-je.

_Lockwood ?

-Hm ?

_Si j'étais toi je viendrais... Pour elle.

**PDV George**

Je raccrochai et regarda la silhouette assise à côté de moi.

\- Il va venir, t'inquiètes pas.

Une personne emmitouflée dans un sweat, la capuche rabattue, hocha brusquement la tête.

\- Tout va bien ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

Nouvel hochement de tête.

Je retins de nouveau un rire. Sérieusement, je crois que j'ai foutu la merde, mais c'est tellement drôle. Ca va être épique et de toute façon ils me pardonneront, je le sais.

\- George ?

\- Présent

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu avant... Aujourd'hui ?

\- Aucune idée. Répondis-je calmement.

Je mériterais un oscar vu mon jeu d'acteur. Je commençai à culpabiliser quand Lockwood arriva. Je lui lançai un énorme sourire ma joie toute retrouvée d'anticipation. Il avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, cernes profonds et les joues creuses. Une vraie tête de drogué. Il se déplaçait en béquilles, son plâtre paraissait peser une tonne.

\- Viens t'asseoir mon handicapé préféré.

Lockwood marmonna quelque chose en prenant place à ma droite avec un regard mauvais dans la direction de la personne du côté opposé qui n'avait même pas relevé la tête.

\- C'est qui ça ? Dit-il, hargneux.

\- Quelqu'un que tu vas souvent voir.

\- Nouveau coéquipier ? Cracha-t-il.

\- En quelque sorte. Répondis-je en retenant mon fou rire.

\- Je vois qu'on veut plus de moi... Ca fait toujours plaisir. Lança la silhouette de gauche.

Lockwood devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Je pus me retenir plus et éclatai de rire.

**PDV Lockwood**

Non, ce n'est pas possible... Pas cette voix, c'est une blague. Ou alors ... C'est son fantôme. Non, pas ça, je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Elle rejeta sa capuche en arrière et me jeta un regard noir.

\- C'est beau, l'amour, chez les Lockwood. Ca dit qu'on t'aime mais ça ne vient pas te voir que tu ne vas pas bien. Dès qu'on a besoin d'eux y'a plus personne.

Ces paroles blessantes me firent l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. J'encaissai tant bien que mal alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

George était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre tellement il riait. Mais il finit par se lever et partit en nous lâchant un :

_Bon je vous laisse vous expliquez les amoureux !

Un silence tendu s'installa avant que je ne me racle la gorge.

\- Donc... tu n'es pas morte.

\- Bravo, tu as des yeux.

\- George m'a dit que tu l'étais !

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai vraiment failli y passer ?

Elle se mit face à moi, laissant voir son bras gauche dans le plâtre. Une peau bleutée mangeait une partie de son visage.

\- Et tu n'as pas daigné venir me voir, pas une seule fois. J'ai espéré pendant ces deux semaines Anthony, mais non.

\- Luce... Lâchais-je d'une voix aigu, troublé par l'émotion.

\- En plus de ça, tu t'attendais à ce que George te montre un remplaçant. J'en déduis donc que je ne compte pas plus que ça pour toi.

Elle se leva d'un coup et me regarda encore un instant puis tourna les talons et partit sans demander son reste. Elle se leva d'un coup et me regarda encore un instant, ses yeux pleins de larmes puis tourna les talons et partit sans demander son reste.

\- Attends Lucy !

Elle continua son chemin. Je prit mes béquilles à la va-vite et essaya de la rattraper comme je le pouvais. je trébucha plusieurs fois, perdit une de mes béquilles en route et tomba à moitié en lui attrapant le bras

\- S'il te plaît... Attends, écoutes-moi. Haletais-je.

Je repris un peu mon souffle, sans lâcher le regard de Lucy.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital... Je le pensais vraiment. Je ne t'ai pas mentis.

\- Alors explique moi pourquoi. Pourquoi tu m'as laissée seule ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu une seule fois ? Pourquoi George m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi tu n'est jamais venu ?

Je butai sur la dernière phrase.

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

Lucy hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je vais le tuer. Répétais-je en le cherchant des yeux.

Lucy posa timidement sa main sur ma joue.

\- Je t'aiderais s'il le faut, mais d'abord je veux que tu me répondes. J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Ok... Alors, je ne suis pas venu te voir car je ne savais pas que tu étais à l'hôpital, je pensais que tu étais Morte, vraiment. Je déprimais toute la journée depuis que George m'a annoncé ton décès. Un gros mensonge d'ailleurs. Si j'avais sut que tu étais là, je ne t'aurais pas quitté une seule seconde, tu peux en être certaine. Lucy me regardait avec de grands yeux l'air un peu sonné. Elle commença a retirer sa main de ma joue mais sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir je lâchai mes béquilles en veillant a ne pas tomber, lui attrapai le poignet et l'attirai à moi pour enfin l'embrasser. Quand on se sépara finalement, elle posa son front contre le mien et murmura

_Tu crois que cet abruti de George l'a fait exprès ?

_J'en suis même certain ! Lui répondis-je en souriant. Avec vous deux j'ai pas la vie facile !

_Pour lui je sais pas, mais moi sache que je ne te faciliterai jamais les choses Tête de Brume.

Et sur ces mots, c'est elle qui m'embrassa.


End file.
